My Gay Bar Superstar
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: RPF.Kurt podia dizer que não fazia o tipo Superestrela do Bar Gay, mas Chris definitivamente tinha potencial para tanto. CrissColfer.


**Título:** My Gay Bar Superstar  
**Categoria:** Presente Amigo Secreto Glee/2011 p/Polly J., Actor Fic; Slash M/M.  
**Advertências:** Spoilers leves ao episódio 3x05 e 3x01. Algumas partes mais quentes e menção a consumo de bebida alcoólica.  
**Resumo:** Kurt podia dizer que não fazia o tipo Superestrela do Bar Gay, mas Chris definitivamente tinha potencial para tanto.

**N.a:**Minha primeira RPF! Eu espero que tenha ficado boa... Quando li os casais que você gostava, no fim, tinha os de ships reais e acabei tendo essa ideia... Eu não acompanho sites, nem vejo entrevistas, sei só o básico de que o Darren Criss é hétero e que o Chris Colfer diz não ser tão fã de moda quanto o Kurt.

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem, porque não são personagens, mas pessoas! Pertencem a si mesmas e essa fic é puramente ficcional, sem relação com os indivíduos acima mencionados.

**_My Gay Bar Superstar._**

-Oi! Darren? O que faz aqui? Você não tem escondido nada de nós, tem? Ou se escondido em algum lugar?- ele sorriu divertido, erguendo uma sobrancelha sugestivamente.

-Não, nada assim.-e ele riu divertido- Eu só fiquei encarregado da festa de solteiro de um amigo, amanhã ele vai casar, bem... você sabe...e...

-Deixe-me adivinhar... Você ficou desesperado e perguntou ao Ryan se ele conhecia algum lugar bom e discreto?- Chris completou antes de tomar um gole de sua bebida, ambos estavam encostados na bancada, de costas para o bar e de frente para pista de dança.

-Como você adivinhou?

- Eu fiz a mesma coisa...- e ele riu da cara da de surpresa do outro, dando de ombros antes de continuar.-...Eu queria relaxar um pouco antes de recomeçarmos as filmagens e não queria confusão e paparazzis, aqui é o bar gay mais discreto da cidade.

Percebeu que ficaram com o seu celular na entrada? É para proteção de todos, tem muitos famosos dentro e fora do armário que vêm aqui pela segurança de que não terão problemas não importando o quão mal se comportem.

-Entendo... bem nem eu nem meus amigos nos preocupamos com isso, mas imagino que ele não gostaria se o futuro marido visse algumas coisas... – limpando a garganta, Darren indicou um grupo mais a frente, no qual um deles tentava subir num dos palcos pequenos em que dançarinos apenas de cueca ou com uniformes sensuais se exibiam fora do alcance de mãos atrevidas, ou pelo menos era para ser assim. – Eu acho melhor ir lá ajudar antes que ele se meta em problemas... Foi bom te ver, Chris...- acenando, ele se perdeu na multidão de corpos suados e dançantes.

-Pare com isso, Chris... – o jovem falou para si mesmo, não se preocupando em baixar o tom, deixando-o normal, pois a música alta não permitiria mesmo que o ouvissem. Deu mais um gole na bebida razoavelmente forte. -...Não cometa os mesmos erros de seu personagem, tendo quedas e paixonites sem sentido por héteros... é estúpido, muito estúpido...-Seus olhos não conseguiam parar de seguir Darren, então tomou o resto da bebida num só gole e foi para a pista de dança, se assegurando de estar indo o mais longe possível de Darren e seus amigos.

#D&C#

-Por que a demora? – Matt precisou gritar para ser ouvido devido à música, mesmo tendo saído da pista de dança e agora estarem sentando numa das mesas que circundavam o local, permitindo-se ver tudo quando sem as cortinas.

-Encontrei um amigo no bar e conversamos um pouco... – Darren respondeu.

-Quem? – um deles perguntou, pois achavam que todos os amigos gays de Darren estariam ali, sendo que a maioria era mais de amigos de Matt, o noivo, do que dele mesmo.

-Chris...

-Você não quer dizer "o"_Chris_Colfer, quer?- Matt interrompeu, quase pulando da cadeira macia que rodeava as mesas.

-Sim... –Darren respondeu sem perceber o tom e excitação do outro, ao ouvir um grito agudo foi que se lembrou de...

-Oh meu deus! Eu preciso vê-lo! Preciso! Quem sabe até conseguir falar com ele? Por favor, Darren? Eu sou o maior fã do Kurt!

-Matt, já falamos sobre isso... eu consegui um autógrafo e...

-Mas ele está aqui! Qual o problema de me apresentar? Você sabe que eu não sou muito tiete(1), eu não grito e essas coisas...

- Você grita sim. – um dos outros, Mitch, falou, sorrindo de lado.

-Só uma vez... e quando é um dos meu favoritos... – Matt tentou explicar, mas o olhar significativo de Darren, com as grossas sobrancelhas levantadas, não se deixou convencer tão fácil.- Okay, eu entendo. Pelo menos dá para dizer onde ele está? – e ele começou a vasculhar a pista – Só para ver de longe... ele sempre diz nas entrevistas quão diferente o seu estilo é do Kurt, eu gostaria de vê-lo mais casual...

-Tudo bem...- Darren finalmente cedeu, começando a vasculhar a pista.- Ali, perto de um dos palcos de dançarinos, o que tá vestido de rockeiro e tá se ajoelhando...e...

-Falando com o Chris? É ele, não é?- Matt olhou na mesma direção empolgado.- Vocês acham que...- ele não precisou terminar, pois todos acompanhavam a cena agora e pensavam o mesmo: o dançarino parecia estar dando em cima de Chris. –Sortudo... oh!- levou uma mão à boca em choque, vendo claramente Chris dispensando o dançarino com um gesto e parecendo pedir desculpas antes de se afastar e voltar a dançar. - Sendo quem é e movendo-se assim, ele com certeza pode escolher quem quiser a dedo.

Darren engoliu em seco para o comentário e para Chris dançando alguns metros de distância, só conseguiu desviar o olhar quando o colega de trabalho parou e começou a fazer o caminho inverso, mas em direção ao bar.

-Olha, aquele não é o dono daqui?- um dos amigos disse.

-Sim, está conversando com o Chris... imagino sobre o que... – Darren completou.

-Vamos lá descobrir!- Matt levantou-se e puxou Darren pelo braço, levando-o junto.

No intervalo de uma musica para a outra e a distância do bar em relação as caixas de som permitiram que, aproximando-se, pudessem ouvir:

-É uma pena, sr. Colfer, seria uma honra tê-lo dançando num de meus palcos...

-Eu estou aqui apenas como uma pessoa normal que quer relaxar um pouco dançando, não tem porque me tratar diferente, eu sei que sempre escolhem alguém para ser a "Superestrela do Bar", mas não é justo para com quem venceu a votação, ter outro conseguindo o mesmo só por ser famoso...-Chris explicava, parecendo querer fugir logo dali.

-Mas esse prêmio foi inventado em homenagem ao seu personagem, pelo o que ele disse no episódio 3x05(2).- Matt se intrometeu na conversa, conseguindo a atenção dos dois. –O-oi... você é... é Chris Colfer...- ele conseguiu dizer quando a realidade do momento o atingiu.

-Sim, eu sou.- ele sorriu gentil.- E esse atrás de você é o Darren Criss.

-E-eu sei...- e Matt puxou Darren para sua frente, lançando-lhe um olhar significativo.

-S-sim, Chris, esse é meu amigo que vai se casar amanhã, Matthew, mas pode chamá-lo de Matt. – ele indicava o amigo com uma mão e depois olhou para colega de trabalho e de volta ao outro.- Chris, Matt. Matt, Chris. –apresentou-os.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo. Parabéns pelo grande dia amanhã.- Chris estendeu uma mão para o outro apertar.

-O-obrigado... desculpe por agir assim, eu sou um grande fã, mas prometi não ser tiete, já me acalmei.- ele aceitou.- Uau... eu estou segurando a mão de Chris Colfer! Digo, desculpe, desculpe!- ele tinha falado o nome do outro num tom alto e agudo. – Parei, eu prometo.

-Bem, eu preciso ir, sr. Colfer. Espero que um dia repense meu pedido.

-Você realmente não quer? Porque quanto aos outros, acho que todos iam amar ver você dançando nos palcos. Por exemplo, seria o melhor presente de casamento do mundo para mim.- Matt conseguiu dizer, já mais calmo e controlado.

-Eu achei que só conhecê-lo já seria o melhor presente que podia ganhar...-Darren falou, percebendo também o desconforto de Chris.

-Isso seria um bônus para o melhor presente do mundo!

-Matt...

-Sabe, não tem tanto problema assim... eu gosto de dançar, só não acho que eu o faça tão bem quanto qualquer um dos dançarinos, mas se insistem. Eu vou, fica como meu presente de casamento para você, Matt. – Chris cedeu, parte dele tentando convencer a outra de que ele não estava aceitando porque queria impressionar Darren.

-Sério?- Matt disse animado.

-Isso é maravilhoso! Venha comigo!- o dono disse, puxando Chris pela mão até uma escada escondida depois do bar.

-Vamos para nossa mesa, lá dá para ver toda a pista!- Matt disse antes de começar a fazer o caminho de volta.

-Matt, vamos ficar aqui um pouco, okay?- um dos amigos disse, indicando todos os outros.

-Claro! Os heteros merecem uma folga.- ele acenou e continuou seu caminho com Darren, ao chegarem na mesa e se sentarem, disse- Estou surpreso por terem aguentado tanto, devem ser mesmo meus amigos...

-O que quis dizer com héteros merecem uma folga? E eu? – Darren ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Você não conta...

-Talvez você esteja vendo Glee demais, eu...

-Eu quis dizer que você é meu amigo, por isso não conta, vai ter de me aguentar a noite toda. E eu queria mesmo um momento a sós com você, sei que algo o incomoda...

-Do que está falando? Eu estou ótimo.- Darren forçou um sorriso, engolindo em seco e tentando parecer relaxado.  
Matt ameaçou dizer algo, mas nessa hora uma voz se sobressaiu a tudo:

-Atenção, todos! Temos uma surpresa esta noite! Além da dança da Superestrela escolhida por vocês, temos hoje uma verdadeira Superestrela!- o dono gritava num microfone no palco mais distante e perto do DJ, depois de ter parado a música e conseguido algum silêncio. Com uma mão ele apontou para o palco no centro da pista ao terminar de falar.

Era uma plataforma móvel e, como se num elevador, Chris foi aparecendo até estar completamente visível a todos, respirando fundo para se acalmar, esperou a música voltar e deu seu melhor, como fazia em todas as suas apresentações, mas foi relaxando aos poucos, com a ajuda dos gritos de incentivos dos outros na pista, até estar se divertindo e mais confortável naquela situação.

-Uau, ele dança... muito bem. Não sei como ele consegue, eu ficaria supernervoso num daqueles palcos...

-Vou fingir que não sei que tipo de "elogios" passou pela sua cabeça até escolher dizer "muito bem". Além do mais, ele está nervoso. Somente consegue lidar com isso muito bem...

-"Muito bem"?- ele sorriu de lado.

-C-claro...- Darren limpou a garganta, voltando a olhar para Chris dançando.- Ele é um excelente ator...talentoso e natural... – ele balançou a cabeça.-...O ponto é que...- parou de falar, pensando no que dizer.

-Ele é atraente e, segundo os sites de fofoca, solteiro?

-O que? Esse não é o...p- ponto... eu...

-É o meu ponto, não sei de que ponto você estava falando...

-Ele está solteiro, sim, e você está prestes a se casar, se me lembro bem...

-Eu sei disso, não significa que vou ficar cego, posso achar outros caras atraentes, não posso?

-Pode, afinal, sou seu amigo, não do Tim...

-Não tem problema, ele não é ciumento e também sabe que eu o amo demais para traí-lo com um cara qualquer. É normal se sentir atraído por alguém, tem gente que é tão bonito que mesmo quem não gosta precisa admitir que é atraente...

-Você diz... tipo, você admitiria que acha uma mulher atraente?- Darren tinha abaixado o rosto, olhando por sob os cílios longos.

-Claro, posso ser gay, mas admito que Angelina Jolie, Tiffani Thiessen e Diana Agron são bonitas e atraentes...- ele brincou com o gelo no copo de sua bebida, observando o amigo por alguns segundos antes de voltar seu olhar para Chris no palco.

-Então, é normal achar um homem atraente?

-É completamente normal, Darren, mas há uma diferença em admitir que um homem é atraente e se sentir atraído por um.

- O que quer dizer?

-Quero dizer que para ser amigo, não tem problema admitir a beleza do outro, mas para um relacionamento de verdade, um namoro, eventualmente seria preciso estar atraído pelo outro. Só por que acho aquelas atrizes bonitas, não significa que eu vá ter fantasias sexuais com elas.– Matt encarou o rosto de lado do outro, esperando até ser devolvido o ato.

Darren demorou alguns segundos para virar o rosto, mesmo sentindo os olhos do outro em si. Olhava para Chris, com as palavras "fantasias sexuais" emperrada na cabeça. Claramente, a imagem do colega de trabalho dançando a sua frente tornou-se a de um Chris se aproximando de si e o empurrando com uma mão, jogando-o numa cama e logo em seguida subindo nela junto, colocando um joelho de cada lado do quadril de Darren e aproximando o rosto do seu até...

O garoto balançou a cabeça de leve, encarando o amigo enfim e perguntando depois de se recuperar:

-Posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Não precisa pedir, somos amigos.

-Como você sabia? Digo, com certeza? Porque todos dizem que sempre souberam, mas quando você teve absoluta certeza de que eram garotos quem você queria e não garotas?

-Honestamente?- Darren acenou que sim com a cabeça.- Quando eu beijei um garoto pela primeira vez.-Darren recordou-se de cada beijo que dera em Chris, mesmo sendo todos técnicos.

-Então, se você, num situação hipotética, encontrasse uma mulher maravilhosa, inteligente e divertida, que faz você se sentir esquisito e completamente sem fôlego quando está perto dela e talvez se apaixonasse por ela, não teria dúvidas nessa decisão?

-Você não está tentando me converter, está?

-Não! Nunca, eu apoio você 100%. Eu só...é uma suposição... u-um amigo meu...- ele gaguejou, baixando o olhar e sentindo-se vermelho.

-Okay, só queria ter certeza. Bem, eu sempre fui a favor do amor acima de tudo. Se há este sentimento, por que não tentar?

-Não sei... pode ficar estranho... se não der certo...

-Eu acho que você tem grandes chances com o Chris.

-O-o que? E-eu não...

-Por favor, Darren, não estou tão bêbado assim, eu te conheço há muito tempo, por isso queria falar com você e agora seria a melhor oportunidade e a última, já que vou viajar para a lua-de-mel amanhã. Notei que você tem agido diferente e sabia que estava interessado em alguém, só era estranho porque já estava demorando e eu não ouvia você falando de ninguém novo, como acontece nesse caso, só sobre o Chris... O que acabou de dizer me fez concluir...

-Que eu estou ferrado?- e Darren deixou-se cair de cara sobre a mesa, mantendo-a lá, mas virando-a para o lado de Matt para poder olhá-lo, exibindo a testa agora vermelha.

-Não necessariamente, na verdade, acho que você tem mais chances que todos esses caras tentando subir no palco.- Ele olhava para frente agora.

-Do que...?- Darren ergue o rosto, observando um jovem musculoso tentar escalar o pouco que faltava para subir no palco em que Chris dançava, mais dois tentavam o mesmo. – O que eles pensam que estão fazendo?- Darren gritou indignado, vendo um conseguir e começar a dançar com Chris, claramente dando em cima dele. Cerrou os punhos até ver o amigo levar uma mão ao peito do desconhecido e, num movimento rápido, jogá-lo de volta na multidão, que o segurou, como fazem com cantores em shows, soltou o ar que nem notara ter prendido, arregalando os olhos.

-Ele já devolveu uns três só enquanto conversávamos. Ei, essa não é a sua versão de "It's not unusual"?

-S-sim... parece que o DJ a melhorou...

-Não, acho que Chris está fazendo isso...

Havia começado um remix da versão cantada por Darren, todos gritaram empolgados, especialmente quando Chris começou a dançar uma versão bem mais sensual da coreografia, usando tanto a de Blaine, quanto as das Cheerios.

-Você disse que achava que eu tinha uma chance?- Darren engoliu em seco.

-Sim, ele não vai jogar você de volta.

-O que eu devo dizer?

-Com todo esse barulho, eu acho mais fácil somente beijá-lo.

-O-o quê?

-Você me ouviu.

-O-okay, v-você está certo. –E Darren pegou o copo de bebida intocado na mesa e virou num gole, devolvendo-o a mesa e ameaçando se levantar, mas antes pegou o copo na mão de Matt e bebeu também, conseguindo enfim e seguindo em direção à pista.

-(=-=)-

_Eu não faço o estilo donzela indefesa, mas eu não me importaria de ser resgatado agora. Até quando preciso ficar aqui? Digo, no começo, foi divertido, gosto de dançar. Mas esses caras, não sei porque... tem uns que são muito atraentes, não sei a razão de nenhum me interessar..._

Chris estava seriamente considerando pular na multidão para fugir, mas algo lhe dizia que se jogar numa aglomeração de homens tão desesperados para chegar perto dele que chegavam a escalar alguns metros para invadir seu espaço não era muito seguro. Espiou lá embaixo, medindo a altura, só por precaução, estranhou não ver mais ninguém escalando. Virou-se, querendo conferir o outro lado.

-Darren!- assustou-se, dizendo após reconhecer quem acabava de subir.- O q...?

Respirando fundo, Darren, em dois passos, estava perto e levou as mãos aos lados do rosto de Chris, puxando-o para baixo no mesmo instante em que erguia-se um pouco nas pontas dos pés, beijando-o. Depois do choque inicial, Chris começou a corresponder, sem conseguir evitar, na verdade, uma parte dele sempre imaginara como seria dar um beijo de verdade em Darren e a outra concordava que o colega de trabalho era muito bom nisso.

Darren gemeu por entre o beijo, tentando decidir o que era mais macio se os cabelos ou a boca de Chris. Infelizmente, precisaram se separar para respirar.

Nesse momento, voltaram a se dar conta do resto do mundo. A música havia parado, assim como todos os outros e o silêncio era profundo e, por causa dele, foi possível ouvir o barulho de flash de uma câmera de celular, acompanhado por vários de uma de verdade.

-Paparazzi! –alguém gritou, gerando uma comoção e logo todos gritavam.

Ainda paralisados, Chris e Darren saíram de seu torpor ao sentirem o palco voltar a descer, precisando se segurarem um no outro para não perderem o equilíbrio. Ao chegarem na sala escura debaixo da pista, o dono os esperava lá.

-Queridos, não se preocupem. Vamos cuidar disso, meus seguranças já foram atrás do... nossa, não faço ideia de como conseguiram passar por nossas portas, vou instalar um raio-x ou algo assim, vai ficar tudo bem.- o homem falava rápido, parecendo nervoso- Meus amigos aqui vão acompanha-los até um de meus carros até um lugar seguro e confortável, por conta da casa para compensar o incômodo.

-E-espera!- eles tentaram protestar, mas os seguranças já os empurravam e guiavam para a porta dos fundos.

-Rápido! E espero que isso não dê uma má impressão de nosso estabelecimento, juro que é a primeira vez que algo assim acontece!- o dono disse alto por estarem se distanciando, despedindo-se no processo.

Foram jogados numa limusine que logo partiu, afastando-se primeiro devagar para não atropelar os paparazzi que sempre se postavam na frente do bar e depois em alta velocidade.

-Vamos para um lugar um pouco longe, bebidas? Chefe disse tudo por conta da casa.- o segurança mostrou uma garrafa e dois copos.

Ambos se entreolharam e depois aceitaram, querendo evitar o clima estranho que se instalara, nenhum sabendo como começar a falar.

Beberam até chegar num hotel, o segurança falou com o atendente e recebeu uma chave e Chris pôde distinguir a palavra "suíte", mas não conseguiu dizer nada até já tê-las em mãos e estar sendo empurrado para dentro de um elevador junto com Darren.

-A suíte é o procedimento padrão para mais de uma pessoa no bar em que trabalho.- o segurança de outro estabelecimento, reconheceu Chris, explicou antes de acenar, sorrindo e se despedindo enquanto o elevador fechava.

Chegando ao local, Chris tentava se acalmar, querendo assimilar o que acabara de acontecer, entretanto um movimento brusco de alguém o empurrando contra uma parede e ocupando sua boca com outra não ajudou em nada na formação de uma linha de pensamento coerente.

É claro que a outra única pessoa no local era Darren e era exatamente ele quem o beijava. Quando foi solto, precisou de algum tempo para recuperar o fôlego e conseguir perguntar:

-O-o que...?

-Eu gosto de você...- Darren disse com uma voz profunda e arrastada, sorrindo feito um bobo.

-Oh, você está bêbado...-Chris percebeu, tentando se soltar dos braços que postavam-se em cada lado de sua cintura.

-Só...um pouquinho...-Darren respondeu, começando a rir e voltando a atacar a boca de Chris, que seriamente tentava resistir, mas sua cabeça rodava e era tão bom...

Chegou a abraçar Darren pelo pescoço, tocando nos cachos macios e negros, livres do gel que ele usava na série. Uma vozinha lá no fundo de sua mente continuava gritando para ele parar aquilo, pois tinha algo errado. Darren estava bêbado demais para Chris se sentir seguro a continuar, mas seu recente reconhecimento de que tinha uma queda pelo colega de trabalho –apesar da decisão de ignorá-la até passar- estava levando a melhor, especialmente com a combinação daquela boca, das mãos fortes passando por seu abdome e pelos lados de seu corpo até o abraçarem.

No momento seguinte, começaram a andar, ainda se beijando até Chris ser virado novamente e empurrado com uma mão, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo, são e salvo, numa cama macia, sendo rapidamente seguido por Darren.

)(-+-)(

Darren piscou, acordando ou quase, observando o aposento meio-escuro, do seu lado direito podia ver as cortinas fechadas encobrindo a luz do sol, entrevistas pelas frestas, levou uma mão a cabeça, tentando se lembrar de onde estava e do porquê até algo mais, no caso, alguém, entrar em seu campo de visão.

-Você acordou.-Chris disse num tom de voz baixo, arrumando-se nos travesseiros em que havia se deitado de frente até erguer-se um pouco, mantendo-se apoiado nos próprios cotovelos .- Se sua ressaca estiver muito ruim, pode-se pedir qualquer tipo de remédio pelo serviço de quarto. E se sentir que vai vomitar o banheiro é ali e tem uma cesta do seu lado da cama em caso de emergência.

-C-como?- Darren conseguiu dizer, sentindo sua garganta raspando de tão seca, começando a erguer-se da cama e sentindo-se imediatamente tonto, voltando a posição original.

-Calma, calma, não tão rápido. Eu não quero que você precise da cesta.-Chris disse numa voz suave, ainda baixa, tendo levado uma mão ao peito de Darren para impedir seus movimentos.

Darren concordou com um aceno fraco de cabeça, porém lembrou-se de algo:

-Os paparazzi!- quis erguer-se de novo, mas uma mão firme o impediu.

-Está tudo bem, o dono acabou de me ligar e disse que pegou os caras com as máquinas fotográficas, está tentando descobrir se o com celular enviou as fotos, mas até agora nada vazou para a imprensa, pelo visto.

O jovem olhou um pouco confuso, entendendo só metade de início e depois juntando tudo enquanto olhava ao redor, recolhendo os pedaços de informação que lhe vinham a mente e do lugar. Reparou na própria camisa desabotoada quase que completamente, em Chris, sem sua jaqueta jeans e cabelo desarrumado, com marcas de chupões no pescoço pálido.

-Oh... nós dois fizemos...?- ele conseguiu formular, deixando o resto da pergunta no ar, tanto por constrangimento, por não conseguir se recordar, quanto por sede, como se adivinhando este último, Chris ergueu-se e voltou com um copo cheio de água, entregando-o a Darren que observava o garoto atentamente em todos os seus movimentos, até receber o objeto.

-Não, não fizemos nada. Bem, nada além de uns beijos e amassos, se lembra disso?

-Sim.- ele falou após beber um gole.

-Pelo menos, você não é o tipo de bêbado que esquece como o Blaine...

-Talvez se eu estivesse mais bêbado como Blaine em geral fica...- ele riu um pouco, vendo o outro sorrir de leve também.

-Vai me explicar o que aconteceu ou não, Darren?

-E-eu... desculpe por ter ficado tão bêbado... eu fiquei nervoso porque queria dizer algo, aí bebi para criar coragem e...- olhou para Chris, ele realmente queria conseguir dizer.

-Tudo bem, olha, você não precisa dizer nada, nem inventar desculpas... eu entendo.-o jovem parecia estar tirando suas próprias conclusões- Sem falar que eu não ia deixar nada acontecer... não podia me aproveitar de alguém bêbado, lembra? Eu consegui parar tudo pouco antes de você desmaiar...

-Sim... Mas fui eu que me aproveitei... eu devia ter dito algo e não só agido... eu... –ele respirou fundo, sabia que precisava dizer- ...eu acho que estou apaixonado por você...

-O quê?

-E-eu...- Darren tentou repetir, sentindo as bochechas corarem, porém foi impedido por um dedo de Chris em seus lábios.

-E-eu ouvi... eu acho... acho que ouvi... você dizer...-Chris gaguejou, vendo o outro fazer que sim com a cabeça.-O-okay...

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, sem saber o que dizer.

-C-Chris... - Darren criou coragem de algum jeito.-...porque você correspondeu ao beijo?

-E-eu...- agora era Chris quem ficara vermelho, abaixando o olhar.

Darren sentou-se devagar, assim como Chris estava, aproximando-se dele e erguendo-lhe o rosto com uma mão pelo queixo para poder olhar naqueles belos orbes azuis-esverdeados e pôde ver que talvez houvesse um pouco de esperança ali, ele não precisava responder aquela pergunta, mas outra.

-Pode me dar uma chance?- Darren disse baixo e suave. - Darei o meu melhor, pois eu gosto mesmo de você.

-E-eu também...-Chris percebeu-se sussurrando de volta, envolto pela aura que aqueles olhos dourados criavam.

Lentamente, Darren se aproximou, cerrando os olhos até tocar os lábios de Chris com os seus, beijando-o devagar dessa vez, deixando a mão que estava no queixo deslizar até a nuca, tocando os cabelos castanhos e sentindo a pele se arrepiar ali. O ato tornou-se cada vez mais profundo, mais ainda num ritmo lento, até precisarem de ar, separando-se com um ruído característico.

-Tem certeza? – Chris sussurrou.

-Eu gostaria muito de tentar...- Darren respondeu, entrelaçando os dedos de sua mão com os das dele.

-Okay...

Nessa hora, o momento se desfez quando o celular de Chris tocou indicando uma mensagem. Ele mostrou a tela para Darren.  
-A foto vazou...-Darren disse.

-Sim, já estão especulando se foi algo da série ou se...-Chris havia se afastado um pouco, sentando-se ereto ao invés de todo inclinado na direção do outro como estava. Encarava a janela fechada.- ...O que vamos dizer?

-Vamos dizer a verdade...- Darren começou a falar, indo sentar-se ao lado do outro.- Vamos dizer que estamos namorando e... só isso por enquanto, okay?

-Sério?- Chris virou o rosto, olhando para o outro, com o início de um sorriso aparecendo.

-Sim...- Darren, que ainda tinha a mão do outro entre a sua, segurou-a de modo a, mesmo entrelaçadas, poder dar um beijo na do, agora, namorado.

-Outra mensagem...- Chris disse, abrindo-a, enquanto encostava a cabeça no ombro do outro.- É do dono, está se desculpando pela foto e disse que vai mandar um presente pelo serviço de quarto.

-Quer passar o dia aqui antes de ter de encarar o mundo?- Darren perguntou.

-Sim, isso soa muito tentador...

-Okay...- Darren disse, abraçando o outro por trás, encostando os lábios de leve no ombro do outro, sentindo-se confortável daquele jeito, assim como Chris.

No fundo, só queriam, um dia, serem tão felizes quanto seus personagens eram juntos.

**The End.**

(1)Tiete: Para mais informações, veja: Tiete= www. significados. com. br / tiete / (Eu descobri o significado da palavra dia desses e quis usar!) [retire os espaços]

(2)Episodio 3x05: The First Time, no qual Kurt aceita ir num bar gay com Blaine, para provar que conseguia ser espontâneo e divertido, mas no fim admitiu que não fazia o estilo de Superestrela do Bar Gay (Gay Bar Superstar)

**P.s:** Se você percebeu menções a personagens/atores de outra série, então vc é um(a) verdadeiro(a) fã! E espero que tenha gostado e surtado em dobro!


End file.
